Sex on a Squeaky Bed
by Richonne
Summary: Sex, plus an old bed, equals noise.


Michonne pulled away from Rick's hungry mouth and held him at bay when he sought to kiss her again.

"Rick, we can't."

"Why?" he asked, confused and frustrated. "We've been waiting all week."

"I know, but…"

They'd shared their first kiss a week before. They'd crossed that last line, jumped the final hurdle to becoming more than friends, and they were more than ready to do more than kissing and light, over the clothes groping. Since then they'd only managed to steel kisses and touches when they managed to find themselves alone when checking traps or fishing. What seemed to be perfect opportunities to make love were always interrupted. They'd been cockblocked by everyone in the camp, none more than Carl, or Beth coming around with Judith.

Then they'd found a house to take shelter in. Then, even better, they'd found themselves alone when Daryl and Beth took Judith out to the swing set in the back yard, and Carl had gone off with Carol and Tyreese on a hunt. Abraham, Rosita, and Tara were out scavenging for other supplies, as were Glenn and Maggie. He and Michonne now had the house to themselves. Now that the moment had come, Michonne seemed to have changed her mind.

"Baby, please…"

"This bed is too loud," she worried. "Everybody in a half mile radius will be able to hear us."

"Is that what's worrying you?" he said, half amused, half frustrated. "We'll be fine."

He began kissing her neck, just below her ear where she liked it. Then he nibbled her ear lobe and moaned a little, and he felt her hands grasp his shoulders and pull him closer.

"Well…okay…" she said, giving in.

They made quick work of shedding clothes. They'd hit up a drugstore and found practically a lifetime supply of latex condoms, one of which he slipped on now. The bed gave noisy protest with every move he made, however, and Michonne clenched up.

"Shhh…" he said. "We'll be fine. Let me put you at ease."

He trailed kisses down Michonne's belly and then gave her moist folds a long, sensuous lick before finding her clit with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh, God," she said, forgetting about the noisy bed, forgetting about anyone coming home early, or Daryl and Beth bringing Judith in before they could finish. She forgot about the dangers of the world. As Rick continued suckle her clit she even forgot the sky was blue, or what her own name was. Nothing mattered but the wonderful buildup of tension in her core.

"It's not the bed that'll give us away," Rick said softly, and laughed, when he came back up. She realized she'd been moaning and making a racket, and didn't give a damn. Especially when Rick slid into her.

"Stop being slow and gentle," she said. She was wide open and needed a good hard fuck.

The bed seemed to moan as loudly as she did with each thrust. She gripped him tightly with her legs, drawing him into her before flipping him over, making the bed give an alarming groan before the bottom legs gave way and the bottom of the bed sagged to the floor. Michonne didn't care about that either. All she cared about was taking Rick into her, feeling him fill her deep inside as she moved on him.

"Fuck, Michonne!"

Rick's face was flushed. His big, calloused hands massaged her breasts. He sat up, taking one of her nipples into his mouth as she worked her hips faster and faster. She finally found release, her hips bucking wildly as she came around Rick's throbbing cock. He suddenly pulled out of her, flipped her over, yanked up her hips and began pounding into her harder than any man had ever fucked her before. She cried out every time he entered her, feeling her body climb the heights of need and desire until, once again, she reached the pinnacle and then tumbled back down to earth again.

Rick gave one last hard thrust and emptied himself with a hard grunt and a powerful squeeze of her hips. He collapsed beside her, his body covered in sweat. He struggled to catch his breath and was just coming down when the top half of the bed gave way and they hit the floor. The headboard, thankfully, flopped back against the wall instead of crashing down on them, as though it was as satisfied and exhausted by the sex as Rick and Michonne were.

"We literally broke the fucking bed," he commented.

"Mmm…I think I broke my back," she said. "My legs don't want to move."

"Then don't move them. Let's just stay here."

"Can't. Gotta start dinner for the crew."

"I'll help," he offered.

Michonne snorted derisively and got up to dress. Rick watched her, wishing they had time for a nap, and then a second round. "You can help by staying out of the kitchen."

"Hey!"

"Rick, you can't boil water."

He opened his mouth to protest, thought better of it, and laughed.

They went to the kitchen together and found Daryl and Beth at the kitchen table. Judith was asleep on some pillows on the living room floor. Michonne realized, by the smirks that passed between Daryl and Beth, that they'd heard her and Rick carrying on upstairs.

"So…" Rick said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together, embarrassed but not sure what to say. "How long have you guys been in?"

"Long enough," Daryl said. Beth burst out laughing, and Daryl grinned.

"Judy fell asleep in the swing," Beth explained.

"I've got to start dinner," Michonne said, her face flushed and flustered. "Beth, you can help me. Daryl…find something to do. Have Rick help you."

"Yes ma'am," Daryl said. He clapped Rick on the arm and walked past him. "Come on, lover boy. I found a deck of cards. I ain't had a game of _poker_ in a long time."

Rick wanted to slap the back of Daryl's head for putting emphasis on the word poker and followed him from the kitchen.

Next time, he and Michonne would just have to do it on the floor. No more squeaky beds for them.


End file.
